Eliminator mode
Eliminator mode is the second mode in Rush. In eliminator mode, the objective is to eliminate (kill) all the other players. Although runners can get injured by hitting hazards and obstacles, passing the start laser will electrocute all the runners, dealing damage to them, as well as restoring a bit of health to the player. It is also easier to complete eliminator levels with hazards in them, as they can deplete the runners' health faster. The levels are not altered from their original version when played in eliminator mode, the level shape, and all the hazards and power ups stay the same. When runners are eliminated, their bodies will not stay on the track, but where they were in the level will stay on the bar that indicated how far the player is from the start laser. Unlike race mode, all the eliminator mode levels are three laps long, and cannot be changed. Levels cannot be unlocked in eliminator mode, they have to be first unlocked in race mode, then they will be unlocked in eliminator mode. Levels Below is a brief description of the levels in eliminator mode. 1 Hazards: None The simplest level to complete. The level starts out with platforms on the front which curve up, and get bigger the farther up, with boosters placed on the ceiling and on some platforms. The platforms will then start to become squares, square platforms on the ceiling being made up by pipes. 2 Hazards: None The level start off with platforms placed in mid air, with boosters placed either on the ceiling or floor of the area. Blocky humps start to appear on the level, with a beam platform above them. They appear first on the floor, then on the ceiling. Right near the end, two beams appear close together, with a bunch of boosters between them. 3 Hazards: None The level start off with square blocks in the way, then a curved slope that leads up, which then drops the player down. Square blocks now appear positioned in mid air, with pipe humps on the ceiling. Last, a bunch of blocks with a few blocks on top of each other appears right before the start laser. 4 Hazards: None The level start out with big platforms, acting like stairs, first on the floor, then on the ceiling. The stair like platforms will then become smaller, and appear on the floor, but then appear right above the player. After a few of that, a long platform on the ground, with a curve leading up to it, with three mini curves above it, will appear. After that, a reverse of that will appear. 5 Hazards: Fences, mines The level will start with a platform in the air, with a bunch of boosters on the top. Ahead of it, on the bottom, boosts also appear. Also connected to the previous platform is a long beam, which separates the top from the bottom. On both, fences appear, except on the top fences; appear on the top. After the player passes the top beam, 3 Boosts will appear in the middle of the area, right before a line of mines appear. After that, another beam appears separating the ceiling from the floor, with Fences on the floor and the ceiling. The beam then leads to another line of mines, with three boosters before and after the line. After that area, platforms appear in mid air, with a Boost or Bolt on the top or bottom of the platform. 6 Hazards: 7 Hazards: Fences The level starts with a slant that goes to a booster. The player then will see lots of fences of different sizes and shapes. One example is two fence each on one side and the player needs to keep switching their gravity. 8 Hazards: 9 Hazards: 10 Hazards: Trivia * Sometimes the race can end up being endless. Category:Modes